wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Decisive Judgement
|rarity = Rare |autoDrops = auto }} DecisiveJudgementCombo0.gif|Excalibur performing Final Verdict. DecisiveJudgementCombo1.gif|Excalibur performing Consent Decree. DecisiveJudgementCombo2.gif|Excalibur performing Swift Retribution. DecisiveJudgementCombo3.gif|Excalibur performing Silent Acumen. Decisive Judgement is a Stance Mod for Nikanas, which features two-handed slashes that can send the user airborne. Combos |-|Modern look= |move2 = Consent Decree |move2combo = |move2em = 1 |move3 = Swift Retribution |move3combo = |move3em = 1 |move4 = Silent Acumen |move4combo = + |move4em = 1 |charge = Windless Cuts |chargeem = 1 |slide = Parting Knee |slam = Setting Sun |wall = Guiding Wire |finisher = Resting Place }} |-|Legacy look= |move2 = Consent Decree |move2combo = Pause |move3 = Swift Retribution |move3combo = Hold |move4 = Silent Acumen |move4combo = + |chargeattack = Windless Cuts |slideattack = Parting Knee |slamattack = Setting Sun |wallattack = Guiding Wire |finisher = Resting Place}} Acquisition * This Mod drops from Grineer Heavy Gunners, and Grineer Wardens found in Grineer Rescue 2.0 missions. Notes * The final attack of Consent Decree has a good chance of hitting head-shots, especially against tall units like Napalms and Heavy Gunners. However, the attack is likely to miss shorter units below the height of the slash. ** The second half of the third attack of Consent Decree will open enemies for a Counterattack finisher if it hits an enemy. * Swift Retribution's last attack is a double forward whirlwind capable of lunging a fair distance and can knock down enemies when hit. However, it is difficult to hit thinner and smaller enemies without the melee auto-targeting turned on as the slash's hitbox is quite narrow. * Silent Acumen can be done with ease by simply holding down the block button while attacking. ** The last two attacks of this combo are overhead downward slashes that can hit low-grounded targets like Infested Crawlers and have a good chance of landing headshots. * During Final Verdict, if the player pauses after the second slash, followed by holding the melee button for third slash instead of tapping it, the user will turn around, similar to Consent Decree's '''third attack animation but will perform the final slash of '''Final Verdict after doing so. Trivia *Decisive Judgement used the same portrait as from its introduction in , until it received its own portrait in . *This mod was previously dropped by Tenno Specter in Solar Rail Conflict missions, until it became unavailable due to the change of the latter mission into PvP. It is now dropped by Grineer Wardens and Heavy Gunners. Media Warframe - Decisive Judgement Melee Stance Warframe Decisive Judgement Combos Decisive Judgment The Stance Spotlight Katana Edition Pt. 2 (Decisive Judgement vs. Tranquil Cleave) RONIN - DECISIVE JUDGMENT MOD Nikanas Melee 2.0 - Warframe Mods Patch History *Added new art on 's mod card. *Added new combos. *Introduced }} See Also * , the single-handed stance for Nikanas. * , the reverse grip stance for Nikanas. * , a PvP-only Nikana stance devised for Conclave. de:Entschlossener Richtspruch Category:Mods Category:Melee Mods Category:Stance Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Nikana Category:Update 13 Category:Madurai Mods